What he feels
by Gimli McGuyver
Summary: oneshot series dealing with a set character for the chapters this also won me the fanfic competion at norwich forums japanese culture club updated when ever
1. Akamichi, Chouji

The pain he feels... (Chouji )

Disclaimer- i know, i know... disclaimers suck and i do not own Naruto

I put myself in Chouji's shoes for this....simply because I'm a fat guy myself, after.... I know all too well, the pain that Chouji feels is more introverted.

_He didn't want her pity, he wanted her love. _

Somehow, she would always walk on by, as if he never existed. The only time she would ever acknowledge his existence was when they were training, on a mission or at lunch and even then, she was complaining e.g. "LOSE SOME WEIGHT CHOUJI!" or "go on a diet Chouji"

Either way it was always the same, but after he left to rescue Sasuke..... Everything changed.

And now she sits there, completely still. Before, she didn't even know he was alive.... and now, she prays for his life...

"He's stable, but I can only let one of you see him" a nurse popped her head out of the door, Shikamaru shook his head. Chouza, the boy's father shook his head also. Ino stood up and walked into the room...

She fell to her knees, gently sobbing. What she saw could only be described as both a gift and a curse... "Ino? Is that you?," a weak voice came from the operating table, she picked herself up, and walked towards Him, looking at the weak frail body on the operating table "I-I'm sorry you have to see me like this" she then looked into his brown eyes, tears trickling down her soft cheeks, she smiles. "Chouji... why?" she asked him, speaking ever so softly

"well....you said I should lose some weight"

Hearing that, she finally realized what had happened. "Chouji, I... I'm sorry, so sorry," she had never felt like this before, she didn't even see him for who he really was either. "Sorry? For what.... at least I'll be able to tell you now" The girl dried her eyes and looked up,

"Tell me what?" he lips quivered as she spoke, close to tears. She watched as the boy moved his arm, motioning her to come closer

"I love you, Ino" He whispered in her ear, and like a wave, it crashed down on her

"Since when?," she asked, trying to hide the sorrow in her voice. "Couldn't you have said something before you left?"

"Always have, always will...." he trailed off, not knowing what else to say, after all, wasn't it obvious, she was still pining over Sasuke, but even then, Chouji risked his life to rescue him. Ino looked down at her feet trying to think, she remembered all those times he defended her, laughed with her, how he didn't get angry when she called him fat. She looked him in the eyes, she didn't know what to do or say... she opened her mouth, but then she stopped, knowing that this could be the last she had to say it, those three little words.. "I haven't been truly honest with you Chouji," she whispered in his ear "I love you" she then walked out of the room

"hurry up and get better ok?"

Chouji knew he would, if not for his own sake, then at least for her.

_He didn't get her pity, he got her love_

_Save the world get the girl? yeah right, _

_I say you get the girl regardless._


	2. Hatake, Kakashi

The pain he feels episode 2

Hatake, Kakashi

_Hello again guys, sorry I wasn't able to visit yesterday...._

It was a normal rainy day in Konohagakure, water dripping off the leaves, and birds fluttering in the trees. However, it was only normal for some, to others it was the start of a grand adventure, and a great tragedy. The four of them left that day.

Only three of them returned

[FLASH BACK]

"_...I'm already going to die" the boy under the boulder spoke, his voice becoming harsher. The silver haired jonin looked up, "but..." he cut off, as he looked towards his teammate, he continued "I can become your eye... and from now on, I will see the future"_

[Flashback end]

The boy had hoped he would not lose another. However, this was not to be. 2 years had passed since Obito Uchiha had passed on. She went on a mission. He waited for her return, she promised him she would. Her family waited for 2 weeks. Then the news came...

He was the one to deliver it.

[FLASHEMS]

_The young man knocked on the door, _

"_Mr and Mrs Hayashi?" the man spoke as the door was opened_

"_Can I come in?" the young man spoke, showing no emotion until he got inside. _

"_WHAT! What do you mean? What do you mean she isn't coming back? Our Rin-chan isn't coming back? Is this a joke?" Mr Hayashi shouted, but the young man bowed his head in shame, Mrs Hayashi wasn't able to verbalize her feelings. She simply stood up, clenched her fists and punched her husband in the back of the head "Can't you see the boy is in pain? Don't you remember what happened to him two years ago" she pulled the boy into a hug_

"_I am incredibly sorry for your loss, truly, I am... but the fact remains that, if there is anyone to blame, then it's me" the boy was close to tears..._

[FLASHEND]

The boy was now a man, he had his own team to watch over, and each one of them reminded him of his past. "Kakashi sensei is late...again" the pink-haired kunoichi groaned.

"Sorry I'm late; I was helping a little old lady cross the street" he spoke with a smile... he was always late, but nobody knew why...

_Obito, Rin... I'll see you soon okay?_


	3. two sides

The pain he feels episode 3

Melancholy

Naruto Uzumaki **Sabuko no Gaara**

_We are light_

_**And darkness**_

_**If there is light**_

_There is no darkness_

_And if there is darkness_

_**There is no light**_

_**The light fears the darkness**_

_And the darkness is jealous of the light_

_**We are after all.... **__kindred spirits....._

Back then, I hated it. I hated the way everyone looked down at me, in disgust.

They all treated me like an animal, but soon they just ignored me. They kept walking, even though I made some friends.... I always felt there was something missing.... oh yeah that's right....

I'm an orphan.

**Back then, I was in pain.... but it wasn't until when my uncle explained **

**To me what this pain was, it was emotional distress. In other words... I was unloved.**

**But then he turned on me... said he hated me...the one person I could trust, hated me....**

**I tried so hard to make friends but... In the end I was called a freak, the people of suna feared me... my own father ordered my death... so i chose to love myself and only myself.**

When I was twelve... I became a genin, A rookie ninja, but then my life changed when I met HIM.

A boy who had a strange look in his eyes... like a killer who stalks his prey, waiting to strike. He was pulling on the reigns of his siblings virtually. There was Kankuro, the annoying puppet guy, and Temari, the fan bitch. But HE really freaked me out with his cold stare.

**When i was twelve... i became a genin, but i also became a tool... a tool to be used to destroy konhagakure, but my main concern was fighting the Uchiha boy and his foolish teammates. That boy had been a thorn in my side...he got in the way of my killing blow against the Uchiha... he was a fool... **

**However...**

However...

What happened that day? He asked me

**What are you fighting for? And he replied**

I'm fighting for my friends...

We've been friends ever since

**He is like the brother I never had**

_We are two sides of the same coin; _

_However, one of us hides in the light while the other lives in darkness_


	4. sarutobi, konohamaru

I came up with this after watching EPISODE 80: Third Hokage Forever.... and listening to the death of optimus prime track from tformers 1986 OST.....T-T GOD IM NOT EVEN WATCHING THE FILM AND IM TEARING UP!

The pain he feels- FINAL PART 1! : To be Hokage : _Sandaime yo, towa ni!_

Konohamaru Sarutobi

_To be the Hokage, you need three things..._

The boy felt an unnerving feeling every time he looked up at the face of the third Hokage carved on the cliff overlooking konohagakure, he knew something was wrong. He glanced towards his friends hoping the feeling would go away, but it didn't. He then looked up to the trees and remembered something his grandfather told him. His grandfather asked "so you like rainbows eh?"

The boy smiled and replied with a big "yeah", then His grandfather went on to tell him that, rainbows were once considered a bad omen and that evil was coming. The boy was worried, not just for his Grandfather but for the whole village. Something was wrong.

The boy's teacher, Iruka Umino, received an order to evacuate the village, he called the group but duped them into thinking it was just a drill. It was at this point, the face of the Third Hokage cracked.

The sheer pressure of chakra flowing in the air was emanating from the arena, when the Hokage was. The fighting had begun.

"Konohamaru, what's wrong?" The boy's friend, Moegi, asked. But there was only a deep silence.

It was as if time itself had slowed to a stop. He knew what was happening.

The whole of konohagakure was in a state of emergency, a state... of war. Ninjas from both sunagakure and otogakure were attacking the village. But the fight between the two sides was being fought on two fronts. But that was only the beginning. As the fight waged on, the Third knew he couldn't win, so he sealed the villain's arms with a forbidden jutsu. It had cost him his life.

The village was in a state of great depression. After that battle, many lives had been lost. Many people lost their homes or loved ones. The pain was set deeper, deeper than any kunai or katana ever could.

_I'm sorry Konohamaru; I won't be there to watch you grow up_

_Like I said, to be hokage, you need three things_

_Courage_

_Power _

_Wisdom_

_Next time on __**the pain he feels... **_

_**Asuma Sarutobi or Shikamaru Nara**_

_**VOTE NOW! **_

_**OR DIE!**_


	5. tokudan: Hyuuga, Hinata

TPHF special! The pain SHE feels

Hyuuga, Hinata

_All I want is to be noticed by you, naruto_

She would always sit there, fidgeting whenever he was around.

Not knowing the right words. But even when she found the words, she couldn't say them. Every time he was around her, she would turn a deep shade of red, and then slump down to the ground. Why couldn't she just tell him? She was always watching him, in secret, wishing she had his courage... and his love.

Two years had passed since he left; she had gotten on with her life. She knew that someday he'd return, but she wasn't sure what he would do. When she saw him at that moment, standing there with Kiba and Shino, she was in disbelief. The Boy became a man. She had become a woman. But she was still shy. Why she was shy... he may never know...

_I love you Naruto Uzumaki_

She would try to tell him how she felt many times until her breaking point... when she loses her inhibitions. The Boy fought Pein, but was pinned down... there was only one thing she could do.

She stood by him, protected him... even at the cost of her own life, she even confessed her love to him. He stood there and watched her die...

However... this was not to be...

_I'm sorry Hinata, i didn't know... you could have given me a sign...._


	6. tokudan 2: Haruno, sakura

Tokudan pt2: Sakura: _Jigoku no naka de (living a nightmare) [aka FINALE PT 1]_

_This man had betrayed his own village..._

She stood there and watched, as the raven-haired man jumped down from the ledge.

He stood up and looked at her. "Pitiful..." he said, as he brushed passed her

"i hope, for your sake... you are not here to bring me back" the man continued

She had trained so hard beforehand; she wanted him to notice her. He fled the village, his quest for revenge fuelling him, always wanting to become stronger. The blood trickled down her chin, his movements were too quick to trace. But even so, she fought back.

It was a fool's effort.

She lay there bleeding on the ground; she clutched her kunai tightly as she stood up

"Your coming back to konoha whether you want to or not" she spoke harshly now. He had finally lost faith in him. She was done waiting. The raven-haired man smirked. He too, had given up on holding back "_chidori!" _He shouted as he ran towards her. But the young, blacked-haired man jumped in front of her. "SAI!" she shouted. She was shocked by this sudden movement. Sai, the man she hated, was protecting her "why..." Sakura asked.

"Ino wouldn't forgive me if her best friend died," Sai stopped for a moment, looking at Sakura who was trying to heal him "don't bother," he coughed and some blood landed on her face "I'm pretty much dead already, but tell Ino I'm sorry...and that I love her will you? I know she probably won't return my feelings, what with being with Chouji, But still" Sakura nodded. She watched as he stood up, and drew his katana. "Sasuke, it is time to-" he was cut short... literally. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. First, Sandaime, then jiraiya, and now Sai...

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted out in anger. Running towards him at full speed.

He jumped up and threw 28 shuriken at him. But Sasuke simply switched places, as naruto was hit with his own barrage of weapons.

_Damn you Sasuke!_

_CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!!!_

_DUN DUN DUUNNN!!!!_


	7. Uchiha Sasuke part1

The pain he feels....ep 7

FINAL pt 3

"_Naruto, dont do it!" the pink haired jonin shouted out, as Naruto jumped 8 feet off the ground_

"_SASUKE!" the blond haired warrior roared, he threw 28 shuriken. Sasuke had other plans, he used a form of the substitution jutsu to switch places with Naruto. Naruto landed, cursing his stupidity._

"Naruto" the Raven haired man spoke, not with hatred, but with envy.

"if you carry on like the way you are, you'll die much qui-" the man was cut off, stood there before him was not the Naruto he knew. To him, Naruto was weak, lazy and a loser, but what he had just seen was unbelievable. Naruto had used Sai's body as a shield. The Naruto Sasuke knew, had grown up, and was still a strong match for him. Sasuke then attacked Sakura, who was completly catatonic.

He was caught off gaurd, Naruto had kicked him square in the nuts! "now try and recreate your clan you EMO!" Naruto shouted down Sasuke's ear. This had pissed Sasuke off, he went into stage 2 of his cursemark.

What niether of them knew was, Sakura had snapped out of it. She stood over Sai's broken body, she Wept. Sasuke ran at her, but she threw a punch with could make the very earth break in two. Sasuke was sent flying, he collided with Naruto. When Sauke landed, he threw his sword at Sakura.

Naruto tried to save her, lord knows he tried.

Sasuke realized what he had done, so he pushed Naruto out of the way.

He was impaled on his own sword...

As he fell backwards, he said something which surprised both Nruto and Sakura.

Find out his final words in part 4: last breath

In an unrelated case.... a new series will begin, titled LCCD (LEAST CHOUJI COULD DO)


	8. team 7

The pain he feels

Uchiha, Sasuke

Part 4: Last breath

_As he fell backwards, he said something which surprised both Naruto and Sakura._

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted, as Sasuke fell to the floor, with the mitsunagi still within his body.

Naruto had caught the young missing-nin, and was speechless. He was angry all this time, all because he couldnt tell Naruto His true feelings. "i said," Sasuke paused before he coughed up blood "i love you, Naruto" the onyx eyes met cerulean for the first time in years, however these cerulean eyes were dulled, and full of pain and sorrow. "i never could get over ou beating me at everything, no matter what i did" Sasuke continued, seeing Naruto's bloodied tears drop onto his shirt.

"that kiss we shared, i didn't see it as an accident..." He trailed off, looking at Naruto, he then glanced at Sakura "Sakura, i apologize, i know i should have told you but-"

"No buts Sasuke, if i had known back then that you were, you know, i still didnt think it would have mattered"

"why? we didnt share any special bond"

"but we did, thats why you stepped in to save me, you probably see me as a kid sister"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who knowingly accepted this "guess this makes me your brother, Sasuke!"

"_**Is this my limit... have i gone too far this time? Maybe, but naruto's faith in me.... why? **_

_**Why now, why have all this power when he is not going to use it" **_sasuke thought to himself as he was put up against a tree, thinking of the pain he must have caused when he left.

The next morning, Naruto and Sakura had just woken up, and had found a note left behind, the note read:

_**To Naruto**_

_**I am really, truly sorry for the pain i have caused you and Konoha of these past years, this is the way it ends, im starting to sound a little bit like neji, i know but here me out. Naruto, i love you but lets face it, you deserve better, and i'm not the right person for the job, so it ends today.**_

_**Im heading back to Konoha to face the music.**_

_**Goodbye my love.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**p.s. **_

_**SAKURA, LEAVE NAURTO ALONE, OR I'LL HAUNT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!**_


	9. Nara, Shikamaru

This chapter is based on my own experiences with women... enjoy...and laugh your tits off...at both me and Shikamaru!

[Disclaimer 1: I do not own naruto]

[Disclaimer 2: unlike shikamaru....I'm still fricken single...which sucks]

Nara, Shikamaru

_**Women... how troublesome.**_

I always used to have trouble with women; I never knew what to say, or how to act, I was always more focused on the clouds. I wished I was a cloud, floating up there in the sky, without a care in the world, but I digress. It was long after the attack against otogakure; I was already assigned to be her guide to konoha. At first I would just show her around, so she could get to know the place, seeing as she was the newly appointed ambassador for Suna. She asked me one day "do you want to go out sometime?"

I simply replied "isn't it the men who ask? And besides I didn't think you were interested in me that way Temari-Chan" I looked into her eyes, by god they were... captivating. So, yeah, we went out, we started talking. She told me about what Kankuro used to do before he had his puppets, which was pretty funny. He used to `borrow` his mom's makeup. Next thing you know, I have her arms wrapped around my neck, her in my arms...drunken and asleep.

_God she's beautiful, if only I could tell her. She's the beauty of the sand. _

I awoke in the middle of the night, with a cold sweat, had I really been dreaming about Temari?

The next morning, I awoke with a thud, I had fallen out of bed which was troublesome, burnt my toast, which was even more troublesome and I had an invite to the Hokage ball, which evened it out slightly. Then came a knock at my door. My dad called out to me "Temari is here to see you"

"Yeah, I'm coming" I said as I walked half-heartedly down the stairs. I noticed that, in her hand was the same invitation that I got. She had a look on her face which said it all. I watched her as her gaze widened, "you look good with your hair down" she said, I suddenly realized what she meant. I looked at her, she was in a casual get up, and it looked as though she wanted to have a bit of fun. I tended over analyse things, but then I noticed her dazzling smile, but she smiled "what are you thinking shika-kun" she spoke teasingly, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the street, we wound up in a cafe. "Troublesome, and what's with the -Kun all of a sudden?" I complained, but she was simply too happy. But then I told her about the dream. "I had the same dream, but about you," she replied, I was about to say something but "sounds like that bullshit Neji's always preaching" we both laughed at this. Now I know how Chouji feels. "Well... are we going to the ball?" she asked, _we? _ I don't remember actually saying I was going, but before I could react I blurted out "yes I will, I'll take you there myself" I surprised her alright... I said that in front of everybody in the cafe. How troublesome, she stood up, but pulled me in to an embrace, which was kind of different. Usually it was just a hug, but what if she was starting to like me too? It was getting more and more troublesome the more I thought about it.

It was the night of the Ball. I had gotten to her hotel an hour early, but I was soon surprised when she walked through to the foyer, wearing a long black skirt, which had oddly enough both the suna and konoha symbols on it.. but I wasn't really paying attention. I was concentrating more on her... nevermind that... but yes, she was stunning, when we got to the ball, allot of people were making comments, but there was one comment in particular "you two make a lovely couple, every time we see you two, your both together, which is really sweet" I couldn't remember who said that, but they were right.

Now all I had to do was just say those three words, but it was harder than I thought so when we were dancing, I just took it in stride, dipped her and saw my opportunity, and caught her offgaurd. I kissed her there and then, after all no one apart from her would notice would they?

She stood up afterwards, she then grabbed me by the tie and pulled me towards her. She whispered something in my ear, it was the three words I was having trouble saying, those three words and more...


	10. InoShikaCho

Thanks to my good friend penumbra, who mention this to me in a review of this particular series of one-shots, I have decided after much thought, to write this chapter.

(This also ties in with the LCCD series)

InoShikaCho

HARD RAIN

It had been several days since his death; however the whole village was feeling it.

The solemn breeze billowing the leaves one the trees, the silence in the air, there was no denying it.

It was a good day, however

It would have been better if he were here.

We sat down in our usual spot in the restaurant, I looked over the menu, but for once, I just couldn't order anything. I looked over to Shikamaru, the bitter sting of tears he was desperate to hold back were almost out in the open. I looked at Ino, she was usually so full of words. She was so quiet, so pale, so fragile. Her eyes were bloodshot, as were mine, but she could collapse at any given moment.

Shikamaru spoke "Choji… why didn't you order anything?" I could tell he was trying to make a joke but after a few seconds he fell silent again. He could tell that I wasn't at my best either…

I put my arm on his shoulder, then Ino's, they both looked at me.

"I think its time we left, don't you? I know nothing I say could bring him back, but at least we got each other right?" We all left for the funeral…

The rain clouds were building up.

No one knew Asuma like us. He used to try and beat Shikamaru at shogi.

Used to take us out for dinner after every mission.

We each had own little way of showing our appreciation,

Ino would help him with the flowers he'd give to kurenai,

Shikamaru would give him a chance at shogi,

And I worked that extra bit harder to do my best…

It had started to rain…

"how troublesome…" Shikamaru said sadly, Ino nodded in total agreement

Each of the people who had worked with him on separate occasions had something to say. When it came to us three, well…

Ino took the stand and looked out to the crowd

"Asuma, your guiding hand on my shoulder will remain with me forever"

Shikamaru then took the stand and looked toward Kurenai.

"If tears could build a stairway,  
And memories a lane,  
I'd walk right up to Heaven  
And bring you home again"

He always was good with words….

Then finally it was my turn… this is what I had said…

"Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow,  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn's rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush,  
Of quiet birds circled flight  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there. I did not die"

They had no idea I was so deep, I had no idea I was crying…

it was raining, it was a cold rain, a heavy rain, a hard rain… as if the heavens had opened up to cry.

I then spoke once more but not on my own, the three of us spoke as one.

"How lucky we are to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------dedicated to: Luke Day (teacher at my old school) and to anybody out there who has lost someone and didn't get the chance to say goodbye


	11. loneliness in a coffee shop

Disclaimer: I've been putting off doing another chapter to this…

Reason being that I'm in a band now and I won't have a lot of time, but I'll update when I can…

Song written to: blue October- the answer

WHF 11: Myself (literally), Naruto and Gaara

Emotion: loneliness, depression, rage, love

Title:

Loneliness in the coffee shop

I owe my solitude to other people.

The people who constantly make my life hell, like they're jumping up and down on fully armed landmine.

The people who constantly put me down and tell me I'm not good enough, with each step I metaphorically fake my own death. It's a constant struggle.

I walk into the coffee shop, and order a simple large filter coffee. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice that im getting weird looks. My legs ache from all the running. I take my coffee and sit in the corner.

I then notice why I got the weird looks.

Blood is slowly trickling down my forehead. Must have been when the stone hit me.

I take a sip of my coffee. I notice someone pulling a phone out of their bag, trying to dial a 3 digit number. They looked as though they were afraid of me.

I'm too used to it. I grab myself a paper napkin and hold it tightly against my head wound.

Nobody helps me; I take another sip of my coffee.

I then take another look around. And all I see is couples.

Happy.

Sappy.

Couples.

Part of me wants to scream and shout at them for being so happy,

But another part of me is happy for them.

At least they won't feel the bitter sting of blood sweat and tears.

I felt this pain before. It's like a heartache or heartbreak.

Have you ever been hurt and the place tries to heal a bit, and you just pull the scar off of it over and over again?

That's what its like; every single day on my own is exactly the same.

"Get up, go to work, go to bar, get shitfaced, go home, sleep and repeat"

its depressing to think that nearly every girl I meet is a stuck up bitch who seems to think "im going to go on [insert shitty reality show here] and get really famous!" last girl I met acted like that. So I called her a stuck up bitch and walked away.

But then I met _Her _and she basically turned my world on its head…

She honestly looked beautiful… but she wouldn't love me. No one ever does.

I have listened to everyone's problems, I've provide some good advice..

But I just can't seem to give myself any.

I don't have the heart to tell her how I feel..

Fuck it, if I may as well…

Going to pass out soon any way…

I pull my phone out of my bag, and I call her

"Hello?" she says to me with her angelic voice

"Hey, it's me"

she starts talking to me about how she met this "awesome" guy. But I sigh, and I had to open my mouth.

She wants to know what I think..

"I'm sitting here in a coffee shop, clutching my cracked skull, drinking coffee, and ready to pass out… and you want to know what I think, I think I should tell you…" I love you. I collapsed, the ambulance arrived.

What shitty timing.


End file.
